


A Bit of Warmth Inside the Cold

by Stofyn



Series: Uraichi fluff [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its 2 am and this is probably trash sorry, M/M, No beta I just die, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff is everywhere, we dont do that here, what is even plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stofyn/pseuds/Stofyn
Summary: His whole heart was bursting with happiness every time he saw him yawn or just lounging around intheirhome and it was no less breathtaking, no matter how much it happened, when Ichigo would catch his gaze, and his expression softened, and his eyes filled with love when he looked at him. Exactly like now."Kisuke, I can literally hear the sappy thoughts in your head." - even as he said so, Ichigo looked up with the ever present love in this gaze. Kisuke, his breath caught in his throat, didn't,couldn'tdo anything else than smile at him with butterflies hammering in the stomach, and kiss him.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Uraichi fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051613
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	A Bit of Warmth Inside the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted say thank you for everyone who read this! <3  
> All the of the comments and kudos made my day!!
> 
> It's literally like:  
> *is super tired doesn't even want to think, is without an ounce of motivation*  
> *looks at comment*  
> "OH MY GOD life is beautiful!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In moments like this, Urahara Kisuke wondered what exactly he did in his past lives to get this lucky.

The subject of his wonder opened his warm honey-brown eyes, its sparkle still clouded by sleepyness, and snuggled closer to Kisuke under the covers. Kisuke didn't have the slightest clue, why this beautiful and pure being trusted and loved _him_ of all things, but it was a wonder to wake up beside him everyday.

His whole heart was bursting with happiness every time he saw him yawn or just lounging around in _their_ home and it was no less breathtaking, no matter how much it happened, when Ichigo would catch his gaze, and his expression softened, and his eyes filled with love when he looked at him. Exactly like now.

"Kisuke, I can literally hear the sappy thoughts in your head." - even as he said so, Ichigo looked up with the ever present love in this gaze. Kisuke, his breath caught in his throat, didn't, _couldn't_ do anything else than smile at him with butterflies hammering in the stomach, and kiss him.

Ichigo, now a lot more awake, blinked at him, then proceeded to pull him down for another, a great deal longer kiss, and didn't let him go until they were both flushed from the lack of air. Then, without missing a beat he sneaked his arm around his Kisuke's waist, and dragged him down to nuzzle his neck, and throw a leg over him while he was at it. Really, Ichigo was a cuddler at heart. And he did like getting drawn into these seemingly random cuddle piles, whenever his lover - his _world_ , the light of his life - would just sense that he wasn't in the present or drowning in guilt, or other - Ichigo proclaimed - stupid thoughts were running around in his head.

He had no idea how Ichigo would look at him, sometimes not even that, and he just knew, but didn't question him, never pressed him or made him uncomfortable. Whenever he felt like his love got caught up in his head, he would just pull him down to a big loving and warming embrace, buried his face in his neck - he loved scenting Kisuke. He asked about it once and he told him that it calmed him down, when he felt like he couldn't take care of him enough. Kisuke who couldn't comprehend how he could ever feel like he wasn't enough just let out a weak joke about how he was a grownup, but Ichigo's knowing look stopped him from trying to parry it off. - which usually ended up them cuddling, and felling asleep tangled to each other. Those mornings when he would wake up legs tangled and body firmly tucked against Ichigo, well, let's just say Kisuke understood humans who believed in heaven a lot more.

Ichigo was apparently tired of letting him get lost in his thoughts because he lightly bit down on Kisuke's neck, which made a lot of very pleasant shivers run down Kisuke's spine, thoughts turning to _entirely_ different matters.

"Ichigo, love, I am going to tire you out before you start your day, if you don't stop what you're doing right now." bit out Kisuke, because Ichigo did not stop kissing his neck, and if he didn't stop soon there would be consequences. Delicious consequences. 

Ichigo gave a last kiss to his jaw, and buried his face in Kisuke's warm neck with a pleased hum.

"Cuddle me for ten more minutes, then we can wake up and you can start running your mind again." he mumbled into his neck, breath warming Kisuke's neck and heart just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Please hit me in the comments if this is trash and also ALL comments are worshipped in this house so thanks! :3  
> Comments fuel my sorry life >:3


End file.
